


secret

by beantownsassy



Series: Andreil whit Kids [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard Adopt, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beantownsassy/pseuds/beantownsassy
Summary: Neil y Andrew tienen un hijo que no le gusta el exy
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Andreil whit Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575397
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	secret

hace como dos meses que tengo este borrador sjsjsj 

Andrew y Neil llegaron a casa hablando sobre el nuevo horario que tendrían que amoldarse por un par de meses hasta que terminaran de remodelar la su Corte habitual. 

Ian estaba sentado en el comedor con su computadora en su regazo tecleando rapidamente. 

—Buenas noches. — Dijo Ian y volvió la vista a su computadora. Neil fue hacia la cocina y Andrew hacia arriba a bañarse probablemente. Cuando Neil volvió se sentó al lado de Ian con una distancia prudente entre ellos. 

—Adivina qué. — Dijo Neil. — Nuestras practicas se pasaron de dos a cinco de la tarde. Así que de ahora en adelante te retiraremos del colegio también. — Dijo Neil. Ian se tensó. 

—Oh bueno. —Dijo Ian. —Iré a terminar esto a mi habitación, dejé los libros arriba. — Dijo con la voz casi temblorosa pero Neil no lo notó. 

Cuando Ian entró a su habitación simplemente se acostó en su cama y terminó su trabajo mientras presionaba la lengua contra el paladar con toda la fuerza que podía. 

Cuando terminó decidió mensajear a su entrenador. 

Coach James. 

Jamie, no puedo seguir con el entrenamiento, perdón. Cuando consiga el dinero de las ultimas cinco clases te lo daré. 20:30 p. m  
A mis padres les cambiaron las prácticas y me retirarán del colegio de ahora en adelante. 20:31 p. m

James simplemente le envió un "Ok". James muchas veces se ofreció a hablar con los padres de Ian. Pero este siempre rechazaba la oferta. 

—¡Ian a cenar! — Exclamó Andrew desde el piso de abajo. Ian se levantó y primero fue al baño para mirarse, no restos de ojos rojos. Cuando bajó sus padres continuaban otra discusión distinta. 

—No pienso juntarme con los drogadictos de Matt y Kevin en Dia de Acción de Gracias. — Dijo Andrew. Obviamente no lo decía en serio, lo decía todos los años y terminaba sentado en la mesa discutiendo con Kevin de que equipo tiene mejor formación. 

—Vamos a ir, además este año iremos a Alemania para Dia de Acción de Gracias porque le toca a Nicky. — Dijo Neil terminando de servir la comida en los platos. Era una pasta verde, con grumos y tenía también manchones blancos. 

—Papá... ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Ian. 

—Revuelto de verduras, cómelo antes de que se enfríe. — Le sonrió y los tres comenzaron a comer. 

Ian entró a la pista, solamente había una persona patinando, se obligó a no verla. Simplemente buscó a James para darle de una vez por todas el dinero e irse debido a que tenía que empacar para su viaje hasta Alemania. 

—Ian ¿Vienes? — Dijeron desde la pista, obviamente que iba a estar Gideon iba a estar en la pista hoy. 

— Gid... No vine a practicar. — Dijo Ian. Gideon lo miró confuso. 

—¿Se enteraron tus padres? — Preguntó. Gideon era su compañero de prácticas en patinaje artístico. James era un patinador retirado pero accedió entrenarlos a ambos, él es el mejor. 

— Algo así. — Dijo, odiaba mentirle a Gideon, pero era lo único que podría hacer para salir de esto de manera rápida y sin explicaciones. También odiaba que Gideon lo conociera tan bien, estaba profundamente enamorado del chico, pero no era mútuo hasta donde dedujo. Gideon es su mejor amigo, también tenía otra mejor amiga en el equipo de Exy del colegio, a la cual le llenaba la cabeza sobre lo asombroso y guapo que era Gideon Grimaldi. 

— ¿No quieres que hable con tus padres? — Preguntó Gideon. Otro adjetivo de Gideon, era sumamente encantador y cortés. Con esos rizos rubios y esos ojos grises casi blancos, podría hasta hablandar el corazón de su padre Andrew. 

— No Gid, no te preocupes. En serio... fue un placer... entrenar contigo. — Dijo Ian. Gideon sabía que no debía presionar a Ian, ya estaba pasando por un momento muy horrible el tener que dejar su pasión, pero iba a extrañar tanto ver los ojos heterocromaticos de Ian brillar cuando le salía un truco nuevo. 

Entró a la oficina del James luego de que se le permitió pasar. 

—No tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver para el colegio. — Dijo Ian. James sacó un formulario. Debía firmarlo para darse de baja en el club de patinaje. James le daba clases a mitad de precio, sabía todo por lo que estaba pasando Ian. Ian juntaba el dinero de lo que sus padres le daban para el almuerzo del colegio. 

— Pienso que eres un cobarde Ian. — Dijo James. 

—¿Sabes lo que hizo mi padre desde el día que ya podía sostener una raqueta de Exy? — Preguntó Ian. — Era preguntarme que deporte me gustaba y durante un año me gusto Exy. Me compró la raqueta, el casco, y todo el equipo de protección. Todos los días vemos partidos de Exy y honestamente no hay cosa que me aburra más que el Exy. Pero el es Neil Josten, delantero de los Tiburones de Denver. A mi papá Andrew no le importa mucho Exy, pero a mi papá Neil si. ¿Sabes la decepción que se llevaría si no lo jugara? Se le rompería el corazón James. No puedo hacerle eso. 

James se quedó en silencio. Ian se despidió y volvió a la pista para despedirse de Gideon. Gideon se acercó a él. Ya de por si Gideon le quitaba media cabeza sin patines, ahora le llegaba al pecho, estrellarse contra el pecho de Gideon seria como chocar contra una pared de mármol puro. 

— Adios Gib. — Dijo desde la puerta de la pista. 

—Mira, no quiero distanciarnos... tienes mi numero pero. ¿Te gustaria ir un dia a tomar algo o ir a la librería esa que te gusta? — Ian se sonrojó y su dermis pálida no ayudaba mucho. 

—C-Claro... Pero deberá ser luego de las vacaciones de Accion de Gracias, porque no estaré aquí. — Rió nervioso. — Pero si, me encantaría. 

Ambos sonrieron y se despidieron. Ian miró la hora una vez en la parada del bus. Tenía el tiempo justo para viajar, e ir corriendo a la puerta del colegio mientras esperaba a sus padres. 

Ian y Gideon iban a entrar a los torneos internacionales de invierno. Durante el verano habían hecho una lectura conjunta de Castle Swimmer y se les ocurrió hacer una performance, Gideon haría de Siren e Ian de Kappa. Ya tenian la coreografía, y habían comenzado a buscar videos en youtube de como hacer el cosplay. Quizás se metieran en problemas al bailar sin camiseta y en leggins, pero valeria la pena. Aunque Ian sabía que cumplir esa meta estaba muy alejada, porque deberían viajar a Noruega y sus padres conocerían su secreto. No podía permitirse decepcionar a su padre por su felicidad. 

Bajó del transporte público y caminó una cuadra hasta la escuela, se sentó en una pequeña pared que daba entrada al colegio. 

Cuando ya estaba en el auto de sus padres, había un silencio incómodo. Sus padres intercambiaban miradas. 

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? — Preguntó Andrew. 

—Bien. ¿A ustedes? — Preguntó Ian. 

—Oh genial... bueno no tanto un compañero se lesionó. — Dijo mirando a Andrew. 

— Te estaba mirando así. — Se defendió Andrew. 

— Eso no es justificativo para estamparle la pelota en el medio del abdomen. — Dijo Neil y sacudió la cabeza. 

—Ian, el viernes tenemos juego en la noche, vas a quedarte con la tía Renee. — Dijo Andrew doblando en la esquina que daba a la calle de su casa. 

— Tengo dieciséis años, puedo quedarme sólo en casa. — Dijo. No odiaba a su tía Renee, al contrario, la amaba pero odiaba a sus dos hijos. Nicole y Luke. Ambos le coqueteaban aunque ya se les había negado miles de veces desde que tenían ocho años. 

—¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó Neil. 

—Si, debo estudiar y hacer trabajos... ¿Puede venir un amigo? — Preguntó Ian. Andrew frenó en secó justo antes de doblar para entrar en el garage de su casa. Ahora se dio cuenta de como sonó todo y se sonrojó. 

— Claro. ¿Cómo se llama el chico? — Preguntó Neil tomando la mano de Andrew que aun estaba en la palanca de cambio. 

— Gideon. — Dijo y salió del auto cuando su padre terminó de estacionar. Tan pronto como entró a su cuarto le envió un mensaje a Gideon. 

Gid 💕

Hey  
17:30 p. m  
Mis padres tendrán un juego el viernes en la noche  
17:30 p. m  
Quieres venir ese día?  
17:31 p. m

Parecía un adolescente desesperado y hormonal. Lo cual era eso. Cinco minutos después tocaron a su puerta. 

—Pase. — Dijo, sentándose en su escritorio y prendiendo su computadora portátil. La puerta se abrió y mostró a Neil, duchado y puede que nervioso. 

—¿Puedo sentarme? — Preguntó señalando su cama. Ian asintió. Neil se sentó e Ian dio vuelta su silla para mirarlo de frente. 

—¿Qué pasa papá? — Preguntó Ian. 

— Es sobre este chico Gideon. — Dijo Neil. 

— Papá y tu pensaron mal. Muy mal. — Dijo Ian rompiendo el contacto visual, obviamente no pensaron mal. — Solamente estudiaremos y miraremos el juego mientras cenamos 

— Está bien si no quieres hablar. — Dijo Neil levantándose. — Sólo prométeme algo. 

Ian lo miró expectante. 

— Prométeme que no importa qué, si algo se sale de control, lo que sea. Nos llamarás a mi, a papá o a la tía Renee. 

— Lo prometo. — Dijo Ian con una media sonrisa. Neil suspiró aliviado y salió de la habitación. 

Revisó su celular y tenía un mensaje de Gideon. 

Gideon 

Sii, salvaste mi viernes por la noche. Pásame los datos. Llevo bebida 17:40 p. m

Ian casi comienza a saltar por todos el cuarto. Lo próximo que hizo fue poner todos sus materiales de patinaje en una bolsa

Neil sale de la habitación y va con Andrew al salón sentándose a su lado en el sillón. 

—¿Debería dejarle uno de mis cuchillos en su cuarto? — Preguntó Andrew. 

— Va a estar bien. Si algo pasa nos llamará. — Dijo Neil. Iba a besar a Andrew pero él lo detuvo. 

— No Neil, debemos sentarlo y hablarle de consentimiento, empatía, respeto... condones. Oh Santo Dios debo hablar con mi hijo acerca de condones. — Andrew miró hacia el techo en lo que Neil se reía. 

— Quizás nos estamos precipitando. Quizás ni son amigos de verdad, solamente viene a hacer lo del colegio y listo. — Dijo Neil y Andrew lo miró incrédulo. 

— Neil. Nosotros haciamos "sólo lo de la universidad" en las noches. — Dijo Andrew y se calló cuando escuchó pasos lentos en el piso de arriba aproximándose. Se dieron vuelta y vieron a Ian bajar una bolsa de basura. 

—¿Desde cuándo limpias tu habitación voluntariamente? — Preguntó Andrew. 

—¿Qué hay en esa bolsa? — Preguntó Neil. 

—Basura. — Dijo Ian. — Papeles viejos. 

— Llévalo con el resto de las bolsas en el cuarto de lavado, dentro de una hora lo saco. — Dijo Neil. Ian obedeció y desapareció en la puerta debajo de la escalera que daba al lavadero. Ian volvió a subir las escaleras rezando que sus padres no se les diera por revisar la basura. 

— Iré yo a hablar con él. Tu no sirves para estas charlas. — Dijo Andrew parándose y yendo detrás de Ian. Neil rió y se levantó para sacar la basura antes de que pasara el recolector. Abrió la puerta y tomó las bolsas que estaban para tirar. Primero levantó las de basura de la cocina en una mano y en la otra la bolsa que tiro Ian haciendo un ruido metálico. 

Neil frunció el ceño bajando las bolsas, inspeccionó dentro y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al encontrar medias, rodilleras, guantes, una polera termica y lo más llamativo un par de patines de hielo negros, tenían algunos rayones en los laterales. Pudo divisar en el fondo de la bolsa un cuaderno. Era un cuaderno viejo que tenía estampas y dibujos de referencias a Exy. Múltiples veces lo habia visto a Ian con ese cuaderno anotando cosas, encorvado sobre si mismo para que nadie viese. Dejó la bolsa en el piso y comenzó a inspeccionarlo. 

En el había anotaciones, estrategias, combinaciones, estadísticas. Lo que dedujo por trucos y con su nivel de dificultad y marcados con un tilde verde u otros con una cruz roja. Habia otros mil tipos de anotaciones distintas. En la página del medio, encontró una tarjeta con el número de un 'Entrenador James' al principio de la libreta había visto una dirección. 

Cuando Andrew bajó, vino con las manos en alto. 

— No pude hacerlo, habrá que llamar a Bee o ir ambos... ¿Qué tienes ahí? — Preguntó cuando vio a Neil con un cuaderno raro en la mano. 

— Vamos. — Cerró la puerta del lavadero. Tomo a Andrew de la mano y salieron de la casa sin avisarle a Ian. Neil no niega ni afirma haber casi obligado a Andrew a manejar hasta la calle que decía el cuaderno de Ian. 

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por el cartel "Pista de Patinaje Estatal de Denver" 

Entraron, la recepción estaba vacía, había mesas y un buffet. Solamente había una recepcionista en el mostrador tecleando en la computadora. Ellos se acercaron a ella saludando de manera cortés. 

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? — Preguntó ella con una sonrisa pequeña. 

—Estamos buscando al Entrenador James. — Dijo Neil. Ella levantó las cejas y asintió. 

— Esperenme cinco minutos que lo busco. — Dijo ella. — ¿ De parte de quién? — Preguntó sosteniendo la puerta de cristal que separaba la pista. 

— Los padres de Ian. — Ella abrió tan sorprendida los ojos que casi se le salen de órbita. 

Neil se acercó disimuladamente, y por disimuladamente se paró como un águila, frente a la puerta por donde se fue la recepcionista. 

En la pista de patinaje había dos hombres. Uno joven, rubio patinando y haciendo trucos que un hombre más mayor le indicaba. 

Andrew tomo las manos de Neil. 

—Cálmate. — Le espetó. La puerta de cristal se abrió y la secretaria volvió. 

— Pueden pasar. — Dijo la mujer. Andrew no soltó la mano de Neil. Ambos sé encaminaron hacia la pista. El hombre ahora estaba en las afueras de la pista y seguía vigilando y ordenando al chico. Cuando los vio, a Neil le dio un calambre en el estómago. 

—Gideon has toda la serie de vuelta. — Le ordenó con voz alta. 

así que ese es Gideon. Pensó Neil. 

—¿Cuántas veces? — Preguntó. 

—Hasta que te lo diga. — Espetó y estrechó las manos saludando a Neil y Andrew. 

—¿Usted es el Entrenador James? — Preguntó Neil. 

—¿Ian decidió hablar finalmente? — Preguntó. 

— ¿Desde cuando...? 

—Conocí a Ian hace tres años. Pero recién el año pasado empezamos con esto. — Explicó. 

—Encontré esto. — Dijo Neil sacando el cuaderno que tomó de la bolsa que tiró Ian. James rió. 

— Oh si, ese cuaderno, estaba todo el día pidiéndome que le enseñara trucos. Los que lograba hacer los marcaba con verde y los que aún no le salían estan en rojo. — Dijo mirando las hojas con cierto cariño. 

—¿En qué momento venía aquí? — Preguntó Andrew. 

— Lunes, miércoles y jueves. Desde las cuatro a las siete y media casi... Ian les mentía con varias cosas. El dinero que le daban para el almuerzo del colegio, lo usaba para pagarme las clases y comprarse el equipo. — Continuó explicando. 

—¿Por qué hizo todo esto? — Preguntó Neil. 

—No quería decepcionarlos por no querer jugar Exy. — Dijo y Neil se tapó la cara. — Muchas veces Gideon y yo nos ofrecimos a querer hablar con ustedes pero el se negaba a decirles. — Neil y Andrew miraron a Gideon en la pista. 

— Deberíamos irnos. — Dijo Andrew apretando la mano de Neil. — Vamos a habla con él. 

— Un placer haberlos conocido. — Dijo James volviendo a estrechar la mano de Neil. 

Ambos salieron del lugar y Neil fue conciente de todo cuando Andrew puso el auto en marcha. 

—¿Fallamos como padres? — Preguntó Neil. 

—Neil, no exageres. 

—Andrew, tenía miedo de decirnos que no le gustaba Exy. No confía en nosotros. — Neil se abrazó a si mismo y se acurrucó en el asiento. El resto del viaje ninguno de los dos habló, por suerte la suave música de la radio hacia que no se sumieran tanto en su mente creando pensamientos autodestructivos. 

— Neil detente. — Dijo Andrew. — Cuando lleguemos a casa hablaremos con él. ¿Si? 

Cuando entraron a su casa todo estaba en silencio y como lo dejaron. 

—Ve a llamarlo. — dijo Neil. Andrew comenzó a subir las escaleras rápido dirigiendose al cuarto de Ian. Neil se dirigió a donde guardó la bolsa con los elementos de patinaje de Ian. Al abrir la puerta ninguna de las bolsas estaba. 

—¿Qué pasa papá? — Preguntó Ian frente a él, dándose vuelta. 

—¿Dónde están las bolsas de basura? — Preguntó Ian. 

— Se las di al basurero. — Dijo con tono de obviedad. 

—¿Tiraste tus elementos de patinaje? — Preguntó Andrew. Ian lo miró con los ojos abiertos pero luego rió. 

—¿Elementos de qué? — Soltó una risa. — Vamos ¿De qué querían hablar? — Neil levantó el cuaderno que sacó de la bolsa y lo colocó delante de la nariz de Ian. A Ian le bajaron cuatro tonalidades en la cara. 

— Puedo explicarlo. — Dijo Ian. Ian caminó hacia el salón y se sentó en el sillón de tres cuerpos. 

—¿Hacer un deporte a escondidas, Ian? — Inquirió Neil. —¿ En qué mierda estabas pensando? 

— Solo quería patinar. — Dijo Ian bajando la cabeza con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. A Neil le revolvió algo, recordó cuando tenía casi la misma edad de Ian, diciendo que jugaba Exy porque simplemente le gustaba el deporte y todos lo miraban extrañado. 

—¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si te lastimabas? — Preguntó Andrew de brazos cruzados. 

—¿O si te pasaba algo viniendo a casa? Nosotros estábamos tranquilos de que estabas seguro en casa o en el colegio. — Dijo Neil. 

— ¿No están molestos porque no quiera jugar Exy? — Preguntó Ian con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

— Estoy furioso que te hayas expuesto a tanto peligro por querer hacer el deporte que querías. — Dijo Neil y Andrew lo miró incrédulo. — Ni una palabra. — Dijo señalando a su esposo sin mirarlo. 

—¿No estás decepcionado? — Preguntó Ian dejando caer un par de lágrimas. 

— Por supuesto que no. — Dijo Neil mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ian se hechó a llorar en los brazos de Neil. Él le susurraba palabras relajantes y lo arrullaba. — No me importa si no te gusta Exy. Me importa que seas feliz. 

—¿Cómo hacemos para recuperar tus patines y el resto de tu equipo? — Preguntó Andrew sentado en la mesa de café. 

— Los tiré. Pero... ¿Puedo pedirles comprar unos nuevos? Los otros me lastimaban los talones. — Dijo con un tono se voz bajo y tímido. A Andrew se le estrujó el corazón. Ian tuvo que durante un año comprarse equipos de segunda mano y baratos, muy probablemente de mala calidad. 

— Te compraremos los mejores patines del mundo. — Neil besó su sien. 

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta el patinaje? — Preguntó Andrew sentándose a su lado. Ian seguía en los brazos de Neil. 

— ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a los Juegos Olímpicos? ¿A ver al equipo del tío Matt? — Preguntó Ian y Andrew asintió. — ¿Y recuerdas que desaparecí? — Neil resopló recordando, nunca en su vida tuvo tanto pánico como ese día. 

— Si, casi destrozamos el lugar buscandote. — Dijo Andrew. 

— Bueno, empecé a dar vueltas y me perdí. Terminé en el pabellón de Patinaje Sobre Hielo. — Dijo sonriendo con melancolía. — Me acerqué a la puerta y vi como la chica que estaba en la pista saltaba, giraba y bailaba. Sonreía como nunca. Tenía cuatro años y ver tantos brillos y colores me llamaron tanto la atención. También quise hacer eso. — Andrew le sostenía la mano y Neil le acariciaba el lateral de la cabeza. 

—¿ Y por qué no nos lo dijiste? — Preguntó Neil. Ian suspiró. 

— Ese mismo día. Todos estaban buscándome y el tío Kevin me encontró mientras yo hablaba con una de las patinadoras. Ella vió que yo estaba perdido y se quedó conmigo hasta que uno de ustedes llegaran. Creo que el tío Kevin llegó y escuchó como yo quería patinar o creo que le dije que quería hacer eso. Me dijo que se decepcionarían si no jugaba Exy como ustedes. Y yo dije que me gustaba Exy, porque no quería decepcionarlos o que me devuelvan al orfanato. — Dijo Ian y comenzó a llorar otra vez. 

— Nunca, jamás te hubiesemos devuelto al orfanato. — Le aseguró Andrew limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Oficialmente Neil iba a matar a Kevin de una manera que su padre estaría orgulloso. 

— Lo se, pero tenía cuatro años y aún pensaba esas cosas. — Dijo Ian. — Hubo veces que intenté decirles, pero no me animaba. 

— Ian, ya pasó, no debes explicarnos más nada. Te amamos, ¿Si? nada va a cambiar eso. 

— A menos que estes haciendo realmente malo... — Dijo Andrew divagando. 

— Lo se. — Dijo Ian. 

—¿Quieres ir a comprar tu nuevo equipo? — Preguntó Neil. Ian asintió frenéticamente y se levantó del sillón. 

— Mira como cambia de humor cuando vamos a comprarle algo. — Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa oculta. Los tres salieron de la casa y mientras viajaban Ian le enviaba mensajes a Gideon y James de que podría seguir patinando.


End file.
